Darkened Hero: The Remake!
by sakura oni chi
Summary: A created child of Orochimaru, Harry Potter must chose his destiny. Will he be good? Of course not, he's Takeo the Violent Warrior, the demon fighter and he has his eyes set on the wizarding world. Voldemort better watch out, Takeo wants the world.


Hello my Lovely Readers. And yes you all deserve a capital letter. Now hmm what was I going to say. Ah that's it. This is how Darkened Hero should be: with less plot holes and better grammar and spelling… Aka complete and utter revamp. I will be tossing the original at some point but as of now I shall leave it up so you may see and marvel at the differences. Also I have no beta at this point, though I did try to find one. In this case I have decided to hope one of you may know of one willing to help? Help? Otherwise I'm taking the time to go through each chapter multiple times and research everything before I post. Though that will mostly be names as I'm horrible at spelling, especially names. Right, otherwise this is just me and I'm horrible at spelling -.- So Forward! Onto the story!

And I'm really really sorry about the utter chaos above… It was some 12 O'clock typing and I'm normally asleep by 8:30- 9:00. I sleep early and wake early… I blame work.

It was a dark and dreary day when he came to her. He smiled when he saw how hesitant she was. How afraid she was of him and his powers. It was a beautiful thing, her fear. Like her beautiful blood-red hair, it called to him. It brought him back for more and more.

"O-Orochimaru… why are you here?" The red-headed woman asked as she walked slowly over to him.

"I will be returning to my village soon." He told her with a frown, his bright yellow eyes darkening in displeasure. "As you know, my mission ends at the end of the month, and I'm afraid that I will miss you, Lilly dear."

Lilly frowned at him, relief at the though of his mission ending reducing most of the tenseness in her shoulders. "You will not miss me." She murmured to him. Knowing she was completely right, Orochimaru acknowledged her statement.

"I will miss what I can do to you, Lily dear." Orochimaru said after a short pause and Lily stiffened. "So many things I could learn from you." He spoke just as softly as he reached for Lily's hair. She stiffened but allowed him to run his long, pale fingers over her hair. "So much knowledge I'll have to pass by." Orochimaru sighed. "I tried to convince your husband to allow you to return to my village for protection." Lily tensed as he ran fingers over her back. "But it seems he's suspicious. Why is that, Lily dear?"

"I…I don't know." Lily said softly, terrified of the man in front of her.

"Hmm, I think you forgot out terms, Lily dear. The terms you set up, knowing how I operate. Isn't that right, Lily dear?" Orochimaru smiled softly as he pulled Lily forward. "In exchange for a strong child I could do anything to your body?"

Looking down in defeat Lily frowned "Y-yes." She stiffened when she felt him tense.

"You told your husband!" Orochimaru suddenly snarled. "Told him your fears! Your regrets for asking me to help! After all I did!" He suddenly pushed Lily to the wall. His face inches from hers as he snarled again. "After. All. I. Did!"

Lily sobbed as he held her pinned to the wall. Not even bothering to escape the deranged shinobi, she shook as he held her.

"So I thought about it." Orochimaru said as he traced one finger down her face. "And I decided, if I can not have you… I will own your child." He rested one hand on her stomach as he spoke. His eyes glinting in the promise of new study material.

"No!" Lily cried aghast. "Not my child!"

"It's too late, Lily dear." Orochimaru smirked. "I already spoke with your husband and he would rather you live than to keep your unborn… which may not even survive birth."

"No!" Lily cried again.

"Come now, Lily dear." Orochimaru purred. "You broke my rules. You did and now you must suffer the consequences."

"No… No… No" Lily murmured brokenly. "Please no…"

Orochimaru sighed; it seemed he had broken the woman quite thoroughly. It wasn't what he wanted… Orochimaru grinned. "Come here Lily. There is something I would like to try."

One month later, Orochimaru had finally left with the promise of being able to pick up the child once he turned one year of age. Orochimaru smiled at the thought. A perfect body, the child would be. And if the child's body was not what he had promised; then he would have the perfect, yet useless heir. It would at the very least keep Kohana off of his back. They didn't want his line to die out. Not that Orochimaru needed an heir; he was going to be immortal, after all.

With that thought, Orochimaru left the wizarding world behind, not knowing that his decision to leave would cause fates web to weave all that much more tightly around his throat.

```````````IMPORTANT!````````

Right, so I'm posting this first tidbit far earlier than planned, but I have a working computer and I'm on Chapter 4ish. So I figured I'd be kind and see what you all think of my redo so far. I will warn you; its going to take a drastic turn away from my origanial so I may keep the original posted, even if I may not ever update it. Then again, I may continue with it as my T-rated version… I don't know at this point. So let me know, do you want me to continue Darkened Hero, or should I trash it? And I will also appologise as this isn't all pretty and I'm sure my spelling is horrendous… If you see something wrong let me know and I'll attempt to fixy fix.

Two more things, one all alerts as to story information is going to be posted on my Author page. I'll give updates as to what chapter I'm on and potential Important alerts. Two- a friend of mine wants to do dramatic readings of my stories on YouTube, however I am unsure of how or if I want her to do them -.- I don't personally think its that great of an Idea, but I'll let you all tell me what you think… I all so need to look at terms and agreements for this site…. Gah… too much…. Brain…. Impolding…. Also any reviewers for my older stories, I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews. I swear from now on I will reply. It just may take a while.

Thanks you so much,

Sakura


End file.
